The Things I Do For You
by Jahaira
Summary: Doing a favor for your favorite teacher should be a good thing, right? But Anna is struggling at the finish line and she can almost taste freedom. Well, what happens when a certain someone wants her to stay? Hmm, interesting... Lets find out. College Modern AU.
1. Notes and Knocks

**Ugh…Hello, beautiful world.**

***cough, cough* Yeah, I'm sick. This is actually an experiment on modern AU that I was doing for fun. I kind of need practice for a bigger idea I have in my head, but this showed up. It was too cute to resist.**

**This stupid sickness will not allow my mind to work on Little Rose. So, I put this out. Maybe you guys and gals will like it. Probably a two-shot, at most three. But we'll see.**

**And quick thingy, no update next week. Sorry, my brains dying, college is a bully, and I need rest. Please be gentle to me and I hope some of you like this. **

**So without further ado, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Mild Language (for the sensitive at heart)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Notes and Knocks

_Hmm… Is this an 'a' or an 'o'? Wait, that a two or a seven?_

I groaned.

_Seriously, Mr. Oaken. I love ya, but your handwriting sucks worse than mine._

I raised my free hand to wipe the sweat off my forehead. And I was grossed out by how much water was smeared on it.

_Eww…_

Hey, the name's Anna. And today is just not my day.

Here I was, trying to be a good person and earn some good karma, but no. Someone up above or down below hates me so much as to curse this day as 'Fuck the Redheads' Day' day.

Since waking up late and skipping a home-cooked breakfast wasn't hard enough, its fricking ninety-six degrees out, there's not a cloud in the sky, and there's not even a speck of a breeze today.

Somebody call 9-1-1. 'Cause this girl is going to die from heat stroke soon.

Using the same hand to block the sun from my eyes, I try to look for an oasis in the middle of the concrete desert that I'm stuck in. Looking through the heat waves coming from the street, I see a little open sign displayed next to an elegantly designed picture of a cup of coffee.

_Sweet Salvation!_

With a huff, I burst through the door of the small coffee shop and sat myself on a chair that was deliberately away from all of the windows. Pulling out my notebook from my bag, I fanned myself with it before I passed out.

I know what you're thinking. I'm a twenty-year-old spunky redheaded college sophomore with my beloved driver's license safely tucked in my wallet, so I must have a car to match. So, why am I not using it?

It's simple. I'm just an idiot. And soon, I'm going to be a jailed idiot after I'm convicted for the future murder my ex-best friend, Kristoff.

You see, I let him use my car two weeks ago to pick up his little brother, Sven, from school. However, the jackass decided to show off my precious Audi to Sven by speeding down the interstate. He got pulled over, and I got the call from the angry parents.

And seriously! He drove thirty miles over the damn speed limit! With his nine year old little brother in the passenger seat of a borrowed car! I mean, really! There's a reason why people think that blondes are dimwits. And one part of the reason is named Kristoff.

But it's my fault, since I said yes after all of his begging. And it was completely not worth it.

Basically, my parents fund my college education, which includes my car. As punishment, my parents took away my beautiful car keys. I took it like the big girl that I was, but I sure as hell wasn't going down by myself.

Even though he paid for the ticket, I'm still pissed at Kristoff. Add that with the fact that I'm lost in a strange neighborhood with the baking sun over my head meant that someone was going to the grave. Real soon.

_From the kindness of your heart, please send flowers for the future dearly departed._

But it's not going to be Oaken. Even though it's his fault that I'm lost, I don't blame him.

He's probably the greatest Micro-Economics Teacher that I've ever had. Well, he's the only one I've ever had, but yeah, he's great. He has this giant, wrestler body with the mind of Einstein all wrapped up in a colorful, derpy sweater. His class is the only one I can't be bored with. He makes it understandable to my young mind, and it doesn't hurt that he's my friend, too.

Anyway, he asked me for a favor and I didn't even think to say no. That was my first mistake: I'm way too nice.

Anyway…one of the newer English Comprehension teachers, Ms. Vinters, was out sick and he wants to send her the finished assignment that her classes did. I know her a bit, but I have my English Composition classes with another teacher. What I know of her mostly comes from other people and (surprisingly) Oaken. Apparently, this wasn't the first time that he's helped her out with something.

I mostly think why Oaken helps her out so much is because they're both from Norway.

Yeah, I know. Small world, huh?

It was weird when I first heard that, but it kind of made sense. Oaken likes to help people, and I guess knowing someone from his home country made him feel closer to home.

Still, as I looked back to the heavy scrawl on the paper, I knew that Oaken didn't mean to have such an ugly handwriting. But with the sweat sinking into my clothes, it was getting harder and harder to remember that little detail.

On the bright side, my notebook-fan did help a bit in clearing my head.

_Okay, Anna. Just call the man to clear up these instructions. No biggie, right? Call the department and they can patch me through to him._

I was just about ready to carry out my plan and reached for my phone, when someone walked up to me.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

A quick look up blinded me. The chick in front of me had beautiful, dark hair all tried up in a professional-looking bun that had exposed a wide smile and coy eyes. Her voice had a bit of an accent that turned my brain to mush.

"Huh?" A person was asking for my order? Taking a closer look, I saw the uniform the girl was wearing with a small logo with the words _Tiana's Café_ written in gold. She was a waitress and she's waiting for an order.

…And I'm staring like an idiot. Gosh, I'm slow today.

"Oh, umm…c-can you recommend me something? This is my first time here." I couldn't help the smile on my face for my private victory. Trust me, my rambling and stuttering could get a hell of a lot worse.

_Yeah, Anna. You're smooth as ice._

"Well, I'll whip you up a specialty of my café. Your order will be right with you." And with that, the waitress strutted away. And damn, I was glad that she didn't look back. My jaw may have bounced off the table. _Her café?_ Was she the owner?

_Come on, Anna. Focus. Call Oaken first, and then we can waste time on day-dreaming of pretty girls._

Oh, and if it wasn't obvious before, I'll tell you. I'm bi-sexual. Now that we got that out of the way, I got a phone call to make.

It took a couple of moments to get though all of the English department's protocols, and I did have to make a small white lie (that the students' finished assignments were really top-secret test answers), but I did smile wider as a heavy European accent came from my phone.

"Ya? Ooo ess thes?" Yep, that's my teacher. But I've had a lot of practice translating his heavy accent, so I know that he said 'Yes? Who is this?' I answer back as I start to rummage through my bag.

"Hey, Oaken. It's me, Anna." Since there's not too many people in the café and the background music is soft, I put the call on speaker. It frees up my hands for the work that I have to do.

"Oh, Ah-na. Ded yoo alredy deliver tha papers? Oh, tha ess-"

_Accent Filter Translation: Oh, Anna. Did you already deliver the papers? Oh, that is-_

I laughed a bit to stop him and to admire my awesome skills.

_I guess everyone was right: practice makes perfect._

"Umm, Oaken? I haven't even found out where Ms. Vinters's place. I think I got a bit lost and I need some help. I've never been to this side of the campus, and I need directions."

"Oh, ya? Well, Ah can elp wit that." I can easily hear his cheery tone through the phone. That man just likes to help everybody. Well… unless you disrespect him, but that's a different story.

"Thanks a whole bunch for this. I'm at this little coffee shop called _Tiana's Café_ that's on Copper Blvd. Does that ring any bells to you, Oaken?" I finally dig out a usable pen and swiftly open my notebook-fan to a blank page, ready to take notes to end this long journey of mine.

But before he answers, the waitress steps in and surprises me.

"Mr. Oaken, is that you?"

I kind of stared for a bit and I stared some more as Oaken sounded even more excited at hearing the waitress's voice.

_Well, fuck me, this really is a small world._

The two talk as if they were long-lost friends finally meeting up again with me being the outsider. Trying not to look too spaced out and confused, I reach for the drink. And I promise you, this girl is a mind reader. It was the best iced coffee I've tasted in my life. I could even taste the splash of chocolate in it.

_Whoa, girl. You're cute, can make an awesome brew, and know Oaken? I think I'm in love._

"So…," I interrupted the two gushing girls chatting on my phone. "You two seem to know each other well."

Honestly, if I had known what I would unleashed with that question, I would not had asked it. But, I did have a better afternoon.

With me, Oaken, and the waitress calling in a favor, we started chatting like old friends. Apparently, the girl was Tiana, as in, the manager of _Tiana's Café_. She used to be Oaken's student a few years ago, but she graduated with a business degree and has her own chain of cafés. It ain't Starbuck's, but I now know where to get my cup of Joe in the morning.

She told us that her fiancé runs the finances of the business, and Tiana does too, but she loves to actually be in the store. Oaken didn't know about the engagement as he nearly bawled out of happiness while I cursed my luck.

Oh, well. Better luck next time, right?

After about an hour had passed with all of us just taking about random stuff in our lives, I still needed directions to Ms. Vinters's place. But Tiana was a lifesaver as she told me that I was really close by. A couple blocks down and into the apartment complex to the right. She was even able to translate Oaken's writing for me.

Right then and there, in the middle of a somewhat crowded café, I nearly bawled. Honestly, the woman was a godsend, and she was going to be married. She didn't even allow me to pay for the coffee, saying that it's a thanks for the great time she had.

But I stayed strong and only sighed as we hugged goodbye. It's was seriously not easy being bi.

Yeah, I'm a bit overdramatic, but at least I'm honest about it unlike other bitches.

Anyway, I left with a cold water bottle and my stuff as I crawled through the concrete scorching desert known as the University of Central Arendelle. I didn't take me long to find the complex that Ms. Vinters lived at.

_Okay, Winter's Edge Apartment Complex. Building Number seven, second floor._

Sending blessings to Tiana the whole time, I walked through the streets of the neighborhood until I saw a black seven on the side of a building.

And throughout the whole walk, I could easily say that this was a pretty nice place. It wasn't choke with security and had a nice playground and pool. There was even a lake filled with ducks that was near the main office. The little ducks were following their mama.

_Oh, duckies!_

Still, the baking sun hurried me away and towards the shade of the building. Taking the steps two at a time, I rushed up to the little balcony. The apartment buildings weren't like the long motels of a hundred rooms, but it was two homes stacked on top of each other. So, there was only one door in front of me.

I did a little cheer that I finally found the place. I froze in mid-cheer as my eyes caught and read the sign in the little window: _Beware of Dog._

_Alright, just knock and give her the papers. Oaken told her that he was sending a student along to bring the assignments. So, the dog won't be taking out a chunk of my legs, right?_

Shaking my head, I forced myself to be calm. I mean, there are children in the neighborhood, so it can't be that vicious. Just protective. And Mrs. Vinters should be home to calm the beast.

_Seriously, calm down. Nothing's happening and nothing's going to happen, right? …Right. Finish, go home, spoil yourself, and have a weekend of the Game of Thrones Marathon ahead of us._

And with my little pep talk doing its job, I knocked.

* * *

**AN: And that's the first part. Like it? Hate it? Want to see some more? Well, I have more, but with Little Rose and this, I'll try to balance the two.**

**Sorry about this flu. Since it didn't get me during winter, it decided to get me now. So, my brain will try hard to push onward through the meds I'm on. And next update is next-next Thursday. I promise.**

**As always: comments, concerns, and ****informed**** critiques are forever welcomed in the reviews. Remember, my brain's frying right now, so I may have made a mistake or two. Please speak out, so I can fix it as fast as possible.**

**So, until next time, Au revoir. **


	2. Laces and Luck

**Hello again, my beauties. I am back and I am healed from the dreaded sickness that I caught. **

**And yes, I decided to put up another chapter on this little story since a lot of you got interested in it. So, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this. **

**And if anyone is wondering, I'm still doing Little Rose. Chapters are typed up, but I'll just upload it next Thursday.**

**So, without further ado. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own anything Disney or Frozen related. **

**Warning: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Laces and Luck

After I had finished banging my knuckles against the door, I waited.

…

And waited.

…

And waited some more. The door remained closed.

_Did she not hear me? I knocked pretty hard._

I tried again. This time, I knocked until I was sure that I was probably bruising my knuckles. And I waited again.

And again, the door stayed closed. I even tried the doorbell, but it did nothing.

That was when I got a bit nervous. I dug into my pocket and fished out the crumbled-up paper.

_I did get the address right, right? I couldn't have messed up with Oaken and Tiana helping me out._

That was when I did my mental check list. It's a thing I do to help when I have to multitask at college work. By now, I was pretty good at it, so it would work here, too.

With my phone in one hand, I pushed the GPS icon. I held the paper with directions in my other hand, I began to sync the two.

_Winter's Edge Apartment Complex… Check. _

_Apartment Number 702… Check._

_2118 Andersen Drive… Check._

_Okay, got all of that right. So, is she not here?_

After putting my stuff and my bag onto the ground, I tried to look through the window. The blinds were doing a great job of blocking my eyes, but there was no lights or sound coming through the blinds.

Well everyone, it's official. Today is definitely a shit day for me. Just when I thought that I could magically save it and go home with a smile on my face, shit happens. I swear, I could just hear someone laughing at me right now.

I was tired, hot, and my good mood from the café was long gone. The sun was still baking and I sure as hell wasn't going to slug my way home through that. Even in the shade, I could still feel the sweat on my forehead starting to come back with a vengeance.

_Really? What in fuck's name did I do to deserve this?!_

So, after giving the door the most hate-filled look that I could give, I leaned back and kicked it. The kick had jarred the door and vibrated up my leg. I probably fucked up my lucky pair of Converse, but I didn't care. Today proved that they weren't lucky at all.

I turned away to throw everything back in my bag and fished for my headphones. I could make it back to Oaken with the assignments and say that I tried everything. It's not my fault that the woman's not here. On the way back, I'll listen to my Zen music on my phone so I don't actually kill someone today.

_Maybe some Skrillex or Disturbed would calm my soul._

As I had picked up my bag and was about to march myself back to Oaken, a speedy ball of something came out from somewhere behind me and practically tackled my leg.

I naturally freaked out and almost jumped down the stairs.

Until, I tripped… of course. Honestly, if I lived in a horror film, Freddy and Jason would have killed me twenty times over by now.

Anyway, I was in fight-mode. I flipped myself onto my back and raised my scrapped-up hands to fight off whatever that thing was.

My fists were met with a small, wet tongue.

_What the actual fuck?_

Taking a better look at my attacker, I saw a puppy.

And I'm serious. It was a puppy. Small, fluffy, and cute as a bunny, a small dog was wiggling and panting around my face like it was having the time of its life.

Being the animal lover that I am, the small dog's cuteness instantly made me want to squish it. And that's what I did.

I sat Indian-style on the concrete as I picked up the hyper puppy. All it did was wiggle some more and reach up to lick my face. I couldn't stay mad at that adorable face, so I laughed as I fought to defend myself from its energetic licking.

Even with the puppy in my arms, I did notice something weird.

_Where's the puppy's owner at?_

No one had come up to the apartment, but the puppy was clearly friendly and was wearing a blue collar. I could even hear the tags clink against each other as they were tossed by the little dog's energy.

The thing was that I couldn't look at the collar for the tags because the puppy was moving too much. It was only after I gave the small fur ball a good belly rub that it stayed still long enough for me to take a better look at the tags.

The first one was about the rabies shots it had gotten. The vaccination was recently done because of the year stamped on it.

_Well, that's a good sign. It even has the vet's name and phone number._

The second one I looked at had the puppy's name and home address.

_Aww, that's a cute name. So, Olaf lives at… what?_

I must have been staring like a dumbass for a while because Olaf flipped himself over and started tugging at my shoe laces. The thought of my favorite pair of Converse being mauled by an adorable, but energetic puppy finally pulled me out of my staring contest with the wall.

The tag had Ms. Vinters's address.

With half of my mind on Olaf, I looked to the door. It was open and no one was at the door.

"Okay… creepy…" I said to myself. But seriously, it was creepy. The door was half open and the hallway was dark, like a scene from any horror film; with the killer just around the corner.

I got off the floor and brushed myself off as Olaf ran circles around my feet. Looking around, I kind of panicked at the sight of my phone being face-down on the concrete floor.

_Oh, no. Please be okay, please be okay, please be…Yes!_

Well, I guess my Converse are still lucky.

I made sure to pick up Olaf and keep him in my arms as I collected my things and made sure nothing was damaged. It was pretty difficult, but it was a must. No matter what, I wasn't about to lose someone's dog. That would just be pure evil of anyone to do.

With Olaf in one hand, my bag on my shoulders, and the creepy feeling staying, I looked carefully inside the door. I could see the gloomy living room with its couches and plasma TV, but anything beyond that was too dark to see. I couldn't see anyone.

I looked at the door to see if maybe Olaf had opened it. Dogs do figure out stuff like that. The doorknob was at normal height and it was a rounded knob, so it was basically impossible for the small puppy to have opened it.

But I did find out something else. The lock was broken. The slot where the lock goes into was rusted and the wood underneath was rotten. Even the lock itself rattled a lot when I adjusted it.

So, my angry judo kick just busted open an old door.

_Damn, I'm awesome…but now I got a loose dog in my hands._

Well, maybe there was a chance for Ms. Vinters to actually be home. She probably sleeps like a dead person, but I could just say that I tripped into the door and it broke under my weight. Sadly, a lot of people would vouch for me on that.

Even though I shouldn't have, I walked in. The air-conditioned air was the first thing that I felt about the apartment. It would have been too cold if I wasn't just boiling alive outside. But right now, it was heaven.

I closed the door as best as I could and placed my bag against it to keep it close. Olaf was still a puppy, so he would need a lot of time to move all of the shit that I usually cram into my bag. Flipping a light switch on the wall, the apartment instantly became less creepy.

The living room, dining room, and kitchen were mash up into one room. A tan carpet was on the floor with only the kitchen having a tiled floor. The walls were painted a dark brown, dull gold, or bone white and had paintings of lions, zebras, and sunsets. The room felt very warm and cozy. I had dropped Olaf on a dark-red leather couch as I looked around.

On one of the small living room tables, there was a graduation picture. It showed two girls with caps and gowns. One had brown hair that was styled into a messy pixie cut, and the other had really white blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun. The girl in the bun I recognized as Ms. Vinters since she's kind of famous for her white hair around campus.

_At least I know without a shadow of a doubt that this is Ms. Vinters's place._

I know, I know. I probably looked like a nosy creeper. But seriously, Ms. Vinters was supposed to be at home. Mr. Oaken wouldn't have sent me to an empty house. Can I just leave the assignments on a desk and leave?

One look at the white fluff on the red leather and my mind said no. I need to make sure that I took some responsibility for the door and make sure Olaf didn't run off.

But first, I needed to stop acting like a creeper, so…

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" Loud and clear, my voice echoed in the quiet.

"I'm not here for trouble. Your door's broken and your dog got loose. I'm just bringing him back."

Still nothing. The apartment looked empty of anyone. Even if it was empty, I didn't want to be snooping around. It was awkward to be standing inside someone's home, and adding that I barely knew the person was making this twice as awkward.

_I should just be waiting outside, but I'm going to pass out in that heat. Do I need to call someone for the door? I could go to the office building and say that it's broken. Don't they have to…_

I froze. I did swear a little, but I didn't do anything else. Why? Because I knew someone was here. And they were standing behind me.

When I think, I usually pace. I don't do it on purpose or anything. It's a habit, but right now, this habit of mine just left me blind. My back was facing the apartment and I was facing the broken door. Moving the slowest speed in the world, I turned from the door and looked behind me.

I was scared shitless at what I saw. Someone was behind me and was way to close.

This was when my legs decided to work again and I jumped back from whoever it was. Banging my back against the door, I got a look at who was with me.

And damn, it was the first time in forever that I was speechless. I knew who it was from the famous head of white hair, but it wasn't the graduate student in the photo or the respectable teacher in the university. Even with her now messed-up hair and her unfocused gaze, I knew who she was.

"What? M- Ms. Vinters?"

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry guys, but the troll in me just could not resist the sweet temptation. XD**

**Anyway, what do you think? Well, we will have to wait for next time to see what happens. Oh, and the address is completely made up. So if by chance I've guessed something correctly, don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I'm just a psychic. ;)**

**As always: comments, concerns, and ****informed**** critiques are forever welcomed in the reviews. I love reading them as much as I hope you guys enjoy reading my stuff. **

**So, until next time, Au revoir. **


	3. Cuddles and Coughs

**Gooooooooood moooorrrrrrnnniiiinnnngggg! Or is it the afternoon by now?**

**Anyway, I don't know why, but I'm feeling awesome today. And in this awesome day, I'm putting up another chapter. **

**So, without further ado, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't know shat!**

**Warning: Same as the first chapter, but a little stronger.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cuddles and Coughs

You want to know something? …Well, too bad. I'm saying it anyway.

I have always wondered what dead silence sounds like. You know, the kind of silence that comes when you hear no airplanes, car, TV sets, lawnmowers, birds, or anything. It's kind of like when the people inside of horror movies know that they're in a really fucked up situation and they think that holding their breath can save them from it?

You know, that kind of dead quiet.

Well, I hope you can tell me because I don't, and I still don't. But I should.

Because really, this is the most fucked up situation I've been in. I just broke open a door and entered into a home without permission and now, the fucking owner catches me in the act?

_That's called breaking and entering, you idiot. And now my college life is over. I'm going to be hauled off and be jailed. I'm such a fuck up! Just put a cherry on this fucked-up sundae and have my parents disown me. It'll be Aunt Maleficent and Aurora all over again, except with me and Dad. And, and…_

That was when I had a feeling that something wasn't completely right.

Because after I knew who was behind me, I raised my hands, lowered my head, and closed my eyes like a caught criminal. I was cornered and I wasn't going try to run. I was going to face my (rather stupid) decisions. But, nothing's happening.

…_and I really shouldn't have the time for these kinds of thoughts. Panicky thoughts take a while, so what…_

It was still quiet. I mean, not the quiet like 'horror movie' quiet, but there wasn't any screaming or loud questions. I could hear Olaf jumping on the couch, the air conditioner was still working, and Ms. Vinters was breathing close to me.

…_why isn't she saying anything? Come one, Anna. Man up, you pussy._

So, just very slightly, I opened my eyes.

Ms. Vinters is just standing in front of me. I can only see her legs and I can tell that she's wearing some old sweats, but that's it.

So, I lift my head a bit. Her shirt's messed up. It's a button up and some of the buttons have come off. That's how I know that she's not wearing a bra.

And I 'quickly' lift my head more to look her in the eye.

She just stares at me.

So I stare back. There's really nothing else to do, but I was still confused. Why isn't she saying anything?

"Ms. Vinters?" Maybe she didn't hear me the first time, but why would she stare at a stranger like that?

Anyway, Ms. Vinters doesn't answer me, but the room isn't dead quiet. Her breathing sounds off.

Main reason is that you're not supposed to hear someone's breathing, unless they're doing a serious work-out session or something.

But she looks like she just rolled out of bed. And she didn't run to meet me. So, what the actual fuck?

Ms. Vinters sways a bit and breathes a little louder. And she's still looking at me with her weird eyes. It's like looking at some idiot who got wasted, stoned, and high all in one night.

_Seriously, it's really creepy to look at. And she's still not doing anything._

So, I try one more time to snap her out of whatever she's in.

"Ms. Vinters. I'm Anna Summers. Oak- um… Mr. Oaken sent me to give you your class assignments."

After that, I count to ten.

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, _

_Three Mississippi, four Mississippi, _

_Five Mississippi, six Mississippi, _

_Seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi, _

_Nine Mississippi, and ten Mississippi._

And… nothing. I might as well be waiting for Olaf to talk back to me.

But she still does nothing. Is she okay?

_Okay. Spaced-out people clearly don't respond to voices, so what if I touch her?_

And all you perverts out there can get your minds out of the gutter. I'm bi, not a creeper.

I stepped up close to Ms. Vinters and put my hands on both of her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Ms. Vin- Eww!"

I jumped back as fast as I could, hitting the busted door with my back again. Seriously, I needed to stop doing that. I could just feel the bruise forming on my spine.

But I was too focused on wiping my face off with my shirt to worry about that.

Because okay, not fucking cool. Why the fuck did she just spit in my face?! Fucking little bitch! I wanted to see that she was okay and…and…

_Why is she still spitting? And…coughing?_

And these were legit coughs. Not the fake ones that people do when they're awkward about something. These were wet, gross, and sound like Ms. Vinters was trying to cough out a lung. The coughs were so strong that Ms. Vinters's entire body was shaking from it.

To be really honest, I forgot my attitude and my overall bitchiness real fast.

I was scared.

You see a sick person every time winter comes, but this wasn't winter. And this wasn't some little cold.

Because a little cold doesn't make coughs sound so horrible. And a little cold doesn't knock a person to the ground. And that's what happened to Ms. Vinters.

I could see her knees buckle before she literally collapsed on the floor. She was still coughing and shaking as she laid on the floor. For a long second, I forgot how to use my legs, before I finally moved.

I crouched down to my knees next to her and turned her over onto her side to help her breathe. I even begin rubbing her back as she coughs and shakes next to me.

I have a little déjà vu moment when I do this. And suddenly, I remember and am glad to have made some drunk, idiot friends during my time at the university. Because with those drunken shitheads, I quickly learned some rookie first-aid. Anyone needs to learn it when they're the designated sober driver to a bunch of drunkards. But, they're nice drunkards.

_Herc, Eugene, Meg… You're still stupid drunks, but I love ya all._

But I can thank them all later, because this is serious.

At least, the coughing's over. Ms. Vinters is still on her side and she's still shaking. Her breathing is terrible. Its sounds like broken glass scratched up her throat and the look on the blonde's face kind of agrees with me.

And my eyes stay on her face. She's sweating. Her hair is tangled and messy with sweat and whatever other fluids that were caught in it. Her nose was clearly stuffed and irritated and her entire face was a bright red with fever. To make sure, I put my free hand on her forehead and I might as well be putting it on the steaming concrete outside.

She was sick. But this was the most extreme I've seen it.

And she looks so drained. Her shirt was all rumpled up, so I could count a few ribs with my eyes, and I could feel her spine easily as I kept rubbing her back. Her tired, blue eyes had been closed for a while, but she wasn't sleeping. She was still shaking and kicking her feet a little bit as I tried to think of a plan of what to do next.

I wasn't joking when I said that I was scared. The woman fucking collapsed in front of me and she looked terrible. My bag was still against the door. I would call 911 and ask for an ambulance. I would say she was dazed, weak, and maybe undernourished. I would stay until they arrived and tell the truth of how I found her. Even if I-I…

I… could just hear something. It was so quiet and slurred that it didn't sound like a word, but it was an almost attempt at one. And it came from the sick professor next to me. I leaned in a bit.

"Hmm?" Yeah, that was my great response, but that was all I needed.

"I'm… cold"

Cold? She's cold? The lady is practically dripping in sweat and the first thing I hear that's not coughing is that she's cold? But then I think about it.

_This air conditioner is a pretty good one to make this apartment as cold as it is right now. And Ms. Vinters is covered in sweat, so… she is cold from her sweat. Eww…but it makes sense. I wonder where she keeps her blankets…_

I mean, blankets are made to keep people warm. And I can't really trust her to take a warm shower. For all I know, she'll slip and knock her head on something. I want her to stay on the floor for as long as I can, so she won't hurt herself.

"I'm c-cold," she shivered as she said it again in her scratched-up voice.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll get something to make you warm." I use a soft voice to calm her down. I think that with it and my back rubbing did work a bit, since she's not kicking her feet anymore. But now, I have a mission. Find a blanket, make her comfortable, and then figure out what I should do.

Baby steps are always good to start with.

I looked around to see if there were any doors that looked like closets, but what I saw was so much better.

"Aww…" I couldn't stop myself. It was too adorable.

Olaf, that little fluff ball, was coming around the corner of the room and was trying to drag a huge bed comforter into the living room. It was an adorable and needed distraction from the sick woman. I could make a bed in the living room and keep an eye on Ms. Vinters. I was going to get up and grab it, but someone stopped me.

Ms. Vinters was grabbing onto my shirt and not letting go.

"Huh? Umm…uh," and that was all I could say. Ms. Vinters was looking at me with a stoner's eyes. She really was out of it.

"Don't leave. It's scary…"

Okay… she really was out of it. But she just looked so sad right now. It was almost cute, but still sad. I have to keep her calm.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm staying. I just need to get you warm."

"You're warm…," she whined a bit. I couldn't deny that that was sort of cute, but I got to take care of her. And that means only one thing: I need that blanket.

"Yes, I am. But I want you to be really warm, so I need a blanket." I move my hand from her back to her forehead as I say this. I begin brushing her hair back with my nails really softly. She closes her eyes again as I keep talking. "Don't worry, I will be right here."

She doesn't answer for a moment, before beginning to be even cuter than before. "Pinky promise?"

I mean, really? How could anyone not smile at that? Well, not me because I began smiling like an idiot.

"I pinky promise that I'll stay." I even waved my pinky in the air to prove it. I had to try so hard to not laugh.

It looked like she wanted to say more, but the coughs came back. I took this chance to quickly move towards Olaf and grab the comforter that he was dragging. Around the corner was an open door that led to a bedroom, but I only looked at it once before turning back to the living room.

The little, white fluff ball bounced around my feet as I went back to the coughing woman on the floor.

First, I made sure Ms. Vinters recovered from her coughing and got to some (almost) normal breathing before I started moving the comforter. When she stopped trying to hack up a lung, I spread it out, so that it almost covered the entire living room floor.

Now came the hardest part. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and scooted them onto the edge of the comforter. I did the same to the backs of her knees and scooted her lower body onto the edge of the comforter. I repeated this to get Ms. Vinters more towards the center of the comforter.

All the while, Ms. Vinters didn't move much or talked. I guess she was really tired.

When that was done, I folded it up like a burrito. A little, warm bed on the floor with long white-blond hair flowing out of one side. Olaf was panting and running around the strange, new thing in the living room, but I didn't want him bothering her.

"Come here, you little stinker." I caught him on one of his circles around the tired professor and I kept him in my arms. "Your mama needs to sleep."

_And I guess she need a pillow and maybe some medicine._

Me and Olaf moved towards the same kitchen and looked into some of the cabinets. The first had some clean dishes stacked against each other.

_Nothing useful._

The second was a spice cabinet with salt, sugar, several different spices, and a bottle of honey.

_Honey is good for sore throats. I'll take that. And I'll need a spoon, too._

The third one seemed for home improvement and had nails, tools, and lots of graphing paper. Nothing looked very useful until I saw one thing stand out.

_Super glue? Hmm… Maybe._

The last cabinet was the jackpot. A few boxes of over-the-counter medicine were in there with other healing stuff, like bandages and Icy Hot Packs. There was even a little first-aid kit in there. But I focused on the box of DayQuil pills and looked around some more. I saw a little box of nasal strips and took those with the pills.

I took a quick peek inside the fridge to see if there was some water. Ms. Vinters was going to have a pretty hard time if she had to swallow the pills dry. But a small group of cold water bottles was a sight for sore eyes.

Anyway, I came back to the living room with Olaf, a bottle of honey, a spoon, some super glue, a box of DayQuil pills, a box of nasal strips, and a cold water bottle. You could imagine how hard that was to not drop anything.

So, I dropped the little stinker on the couch again and dropped the rest of the stuff near Ms. Vinters's head. Sitting Indian style, I got to work.

…Well, almost got to work. I forgot that she was still sweaty, so I jumped up, grabbed the whole roll of paper I saw in the kitchen before coming back. I fished my phone out of my bag and put it in my pocket. I did have a phone call to make later. For now, I got to work.

I first wiped her forehead and the rest of her face clean with the paper towels. That made putting on one of the nasal strips easier. When she was breathing better, I reached forward to shake her a bit. Ms. Vinters was kind of falling asleep, and I need her to be awake for her to swallow the medicine.

"Hmm?" She blinked open with her stoner eyes.

"Hey, there. I need your help with something." As I said this, I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and neck to lift her head onto my lap. She just looked at me, but I took that as an 'okay.'

"I need you to take some medicine for me and-" She cut me off with a disgusted look on her face.

"They taste nasty," she whined again. Yep, just like a little kid.

"I know. But if you take your medicine, I'll give you a surprise." Well, if she was going to act like a little girl, I got to treat her like one.

"Chocolate?" Damn, that was cute.

"Yes, I'll get you some chocolate. But the medicine is first and then you sleep. After that, I'll get you some chocolate." I said this with the same stupid smile on my face.

She looked like she thought about my offer before saying yes. The bottle of honey, the water bottle, and the box of pills were already open and ready for use.

I gave the honey first, so that the pills would be easier for her. The water and the honey worked to help her swallow two orange pills with only a few wet coughs. But I gave her another spoonful of honey after the pills went down to soothe her throat a bit more.

After the honey was gone, she could barely keep her eyes awake and fell asleep in my lap. I did 'aww' a bit, but I couldn't do that forever. I still had to clean up my shit. That stupid door was still in the back of my head. I had thought about using the super glue, but I wasn't moving with the blonde's head in my lap.

_So, Plan B: the Internet._

Taking my phone from my pocket as carefully as I could, I opened the browser and got into Yellow Pages. I just plugged in 'door repairs' and I had a phone number to call. It was a place called _Geppetto's Fixery. _It had a nice, old-fashioned feeling to it and it was close to Ms. Vinters's home, so that was the first one I tried.

_And finally, things were looking up. Thank you, Karma._

I chatted with the owner, who apparently was Mr. Geppetto himself. Cool, huh?

Anyway, the place did do door repairs, but he asked for details of the door. I explained as best I could about the rotten wood and the loose lock. I got kind of worried about the silence afterwards, but it was nothing. He was going to send his son out to fix it right now. I was smiling as I gave the address, because it was perfect.

The estimated cost that he gave me was fair and even if it was more, I could pay for it. And when Mr. Geppetto said that they took credit cards, I was almost singing. And I'm a horrible singer.

So, all was right with my world as I hanged up the call with the smile still on my face. The door was going to get fixed, Ms. Vinters was sleeping calmly, and Olaf was snuggling in my arms and acting like the little stinker he was.

"Hey, stop. That's my phone, Olaf." The little fluff ball was trying to chew on it. Good thing I had the case on. "Stop, I need to make another call." But he still tried to munch on my baby as I dialed another number.

I was going to be stuck here for a while, and after this whole day, I think that I deserved a beautiful slice of pizza. And I knew the perfect someone to deliver it to me. With a couple other things…

Letting Olaf play and bite on my fingers, I listened to the tone.

_Rrrriiiiiiiinnngggggg…_

_Rrrriiiiiiiinnngggggg…_

_Rrrriiiiiiiinn-_

"Yeah?!" Uh huh. There was my favorite, lovable, and (right now) useful blonde.

"Heeeeyyyyy, Kristoff." My evil voice started to show through as I continued. "You remember that favor you owe me, right?"

* * *

**AN: This story was greatly inspired by a specific scene I saw once in a game. If anyone can guess it, then I shall bow before your prowess. Besides that, how did you guys think about it? Chapter 4 is already being written as you read, so I'll be typing away.**

**As always: comments, concerns, and ****informed**** critiques are forever welcomed in the reviews. I hope you're still alive after the cliffhanger, **_**frozenfrickals. **_**And I hope the wait was worth it to you as your review made me power through and get this chapter out for everyone.**

**So, until next time, Au revoir.**


	4. Welcomes and Wood-working

**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!**

**Actually… it's just been pouring rain since I woke up today. But, a woman can dream, can't she?**

**Anyway, another week means another chapter.**

**So without further ado, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I'm just having a blast at making up what I like.**

**Warning: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcomes and Wood-working

You want to know something else?

Well, it's something that Oaken says a lot during his lectures: It's fun to learn something new each and every day.

Yeah, it's kind of cheesy, but I'm telling you that he's kind of right. 'Cause I'm having a blast.

What have I learned today? Well…

One: I can kick open doors like a badass.

Two: Drunken First-Aid actually works outside of a bar.

And three: Ms. Vinters likes chocolate and Game of Thrones.

And I'm not joking on the last one.

Since I was going to be stuck in the apartment for a while, it couldn't hurt to watch some TV as I waited for my cheese and tomato sauce salvation. So, I surfed the channels for a bit before I got bored because there was nothing good showing on during this time of day. And when I get bored, I become a bit curious.

Okay, okay. I become a nosy piece of shit, but hey. I would be an awesome criminal investigator if I wanted to be.

Anyway, I searched through the list of already recorded programs that were stored in the console. And guess what? All fucking four seasons of Game of Thrones were already recorded! And I mean all forty episodes. And she had already started to plan ahead and set the season premiere to be recorded, too.

_And I swear on my great-granddaddies' graves, I heard the Valkyries singing from Valhalla._

…

…

And that's when I learned that I seriously needed to spend less time with my dear friend, Oaken.

Still, I could see why Oaken like the blonde. Without her reputation of a stone-cold bitch/taskmaster, I would have thought she was just another fantasy lover and chocolate junkie like me.

Honestly, I've started to like her, even though she's all crazy sick as she was. I think it's because she is sick that I'm starting to like her. Ms. Vinters had a pretty nice place with a fantastically cute puppy, and was a pretty damn good professor from what I've heard. Most of the assholes who started the whole 'Ice Queen' rumor were exactly that.

Assholes who had nothing better to do than bitch about the world.

But I wasn't thinking about the assholes, college, or anything really. I was in my own little world with Game of Thrones, a white fluff ball in my arms, and a sleeping woman in my lap.

I was exploding with nostalgia as my finger hovered over the 'play' button on the first episode of season one. My mind was already sailing to another world as dire wolf pups were found and a white-haired girl had just met her future husband.

The episode was just ending on the awesome theme song before there was a knocking on the door.

Being the smooth criminal that I am, I slid from underneath Ms. Vinters and left Olaf on the couch as I answered the door. All I have to say is that Mr. Geppetto is a man of his word. I think only thirty minutes had passed before his son showed up.

Mr. Geppetto's son wasn't as old as I thought he would be. Trust me, Mr. Geppetto sounded really old, like Kristoff's granddad's age and he's old as dirt. Almost too old to be the father of the dude who was in front of me. The name tag on his uniform told me that his name was Pinocchio and he didn't look any older than me.

"Hello. Are you from Geppetto's?" I asked this as I looked at him. He was a skinny dude with really pale skin. He wore the messy-hair look pretty well and he had a nice smile. Even from where I stood, I could smell the sawdust on him and he had a Batman belt with everything a carpenter would need.

"Yes surrey, Ma'am. You called about the faulty lock and the rotten threshold?" He had a high-pitched, accented voice and what he said made me stare at him like an idiot.

_Who the hell says 'surrey' anymore? And Ma'am?_

"Yeah, that's me."

Well, he was the man with the door-fixing plan, so I played nice. I showed him the rotten wood and jiggled the fucked-up lock on the door. He grabbed a flashlight from his Batman belt and looked at the damage with an eagle's eyes. It was weird how he turned from some goof into a professional in a snap. And in another snap, he turned his head back to me.

"This looks like a serious case of rain rot, Ma'am. It could have gotten into more places than just the door." He had this honestly upset look on his face that seemed that he was really sorry about my door problems. It was like looking at some little boy that was worried about his mom. It was kind of sweet.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But don't worry too much about me. The door's been messed up for a while, but I just need a quick and strong fix. Later, I'll karate kick it to make a barbeque." It seemed that my normal sense of dirty humor wasn't going to fit, but the cheesy stuff seemed to work for Pinocchio as he smiled again.

"If I don't have to worry, you shouldn't worry a bit yourself. I'll-"

He was cut off by a flash of white and he yelled in surprise.

The White Wonder had struck again. Tackling and running around the dude's legs was the little stinker. I'm starting to think that Olaf must be part ghost-type or something like that because I didn't even feel him sneaking by the door.

_Maybe he phases through stuff…_

But the problem was that Olaf was out again. I swore and was about to make a grab for him, but Pinocchio was faster. Now, the little stinker was trying to lick Pinocchio's face and taste the sawdust that I can smell. Pinocchio was being a good sport about it and was laughing at the wiggling stinker.

"I am so sorry about that. I should have been keeping a better eye on him." Pinocchio's smile stayed on his face as he handed over the little troublemaker.

"It's no problem, Ma'am. I have the same problem with my own cat being friendly with everyone he meets." He smiled wider as he continued. "I'll just grab some sealant from my truck to stop any spread of the rot and fit this hunk of junk a lickety-split." Turning around, Pinocchio almost skipped down the stairs and left me to stare at him.

_Okay… a weirdo, but a cute one._

Turning back to the apartment, I gave a stern talking to Olaf that ended with him liking my face. I couldn't really be mad at that level of cuteness, and I honestly don't think anyone can. I just have to keep an eye on him. That wasn't too hard with Olaf being the only white fluff ball in the room. Well… except for Ms. Vinters's hair, but even she has some blonde within the white.

Speaking of blonde, I could see her head was turning back and forth. I didn't expect her to be awake this soon. Keeping Olaf in my arms, I crouched down next to Ms. Vinters to check on her. Her forehead was a dull pink and her eyes were moving underneath her eyelids.

It's good that she was still sleeping, but I didn't like that fever one bit. Carefully moving back to being her pillow, I kept one hand on Olaf's collar as I reached for the roll of paper towels and the water bottle. I had to be creative and opened the bottle with my teeth as one hand was still keeping Olaf away from the door.

I tore off two chunks of the paper towels and folded them into one smaller rectangle. I pour the water on the rectangle of paper and made sure that it wasn't too soaked before putting it on Ms. Vinters's forehead.

I actually never did this before. I only saw that in movies and shit like that, but it seemed to be okay. The cold water stayed in the paper towel as I started playing with her hair again. I think that all people like having their hair played with and Ms. Vinters proved it by smiling very slightly before settling to a deeper sleep.

_Yeah! Score one for amateur first-aid! _

And I'm smiling like an idiot because this was what I was born to do. I like helping people. I like being appreciated for doing something right. Even if they don't know, I still like seeing smiles like the one Ms. Vinters has. Going into the medical field was never easy and it still isn't for me, but it's gratifying.

I'm not going to be any surgeon (I can't stand the blood), but I like my major.

So, I'm sitting there keeping Ms. Vinters calm, when the door is being knocked on again. To be honest, I forgot about Pinocchio as I focused on Ms. Vinters. But I thought it was weird for him to knock again when I knew he was here. He couldn't have finished that quickly, could he?

But I didn't need to look as the accented voice that I know and love boomed around the room.

"Ah-na?!"

I looked through the open door to see Pinocchio, who was probably working on the door was now scared shitless by the sight of a huge mountain of a man in a familiar derpy-colored sweater. Seriously, it's fucking boiling outside, and Oaken is wearing a turtle-fucking-neck sweater.

Damn bravest man I have ever met.

"Hey, Oaken. I want you to meet my new friend. His name's Pinocchio. Pinocchio, that's Oaken." I thought I might as well take care of the introductions to the surprise meeting. And Oaken took it in stride as he gave Pinocchio his signature gentle smile with his signature bear hug. But Oaken seemed to have been carrying something wrapped in a towel, so he could only give a one-armed bear hug.

I got used to getting Oaken's bear hugs once in a while, but poor Pinocchio was squished. It's a good thing that Oaken only had one free arm. Still, the little dude was okay as he greeted Oaken with his boyish charm. The two seemed to hit it off pretty well as Pinocchio moved aside to let Oaken pass.

Now that he was inside, I saw that Oaken was carrying a pot. I guessed that the pot was probably really hot as he was using the towel as a makeshift oven-mitts.

He shifted the pot again as he leaned down to give me my own hug. With him being so close, I could smell the food and I tell you, it's delicious. Too bad I didn't go into culinary school because I couldn't tell what I was. Maybe a soup or something like that.

The gentle giant that was my favorite teacher pulled back and patted my head, but before I could ask, another voice caught my attention. It was a woman and a pretty one at that. But one that seemed familiar.

The new chick was talking to Pinocchio, probably asking questions about what he was working on. Pinocchio had a little blush on his face as he talked to her and I don't blame him.

I guess that I have a thing for brunettes, because... damn. She had a messy pixie cut that worked beautifully with her face. It made her green eyes pop out and the brown strands swayed with the cold air that was rushing out of the house. Even in some old jeans and a t-shirt, the girl's body wasn't hidden.

And before any of you call me out, I wasn't staring. I was merely admiring the beauty of a beautiful woman. Still, I knew if I kept looking, it would be counted as staring so I turned to Oaken. She still seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite get it in my head where I had seen her.

"Hey, Oaken. Who's your friend?" Oaken would have answered me, but the new girl beat him to it.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel, but everyone calls me Punz." Even though she looked a bit relieved about something, she was very cheery and greeted me like an old friend. I guess Oaken influences more people than just me. She smelled a lot like the food in the pot. Maybe she cooked it, but why?

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're here!" She sounds very scared about something as she continues on a rant. "Here I go and leave Elsa alone for an hour and the place gets broken into! You see, Oaken! I've been telling all of them at the office that renovations are needed-"

"Whoa, whoa! Punz, it's okay!" I try to calm the brunette down as a lot of info flashes through my head.

_Hmm, who is this Elsa? Does she mean Ms. Vinters? Well, I'll save that little slip of info for later, because I've got more important things to worry about. _

Because the shit is about to hit the turbo-boosted fan. But I can't just leave the girl to expect the worse about the place. She's at least a friend of Oaken and of Ms. Vinters, so I can't be a complete bitch and play around. This is a serious piece of shit that I got myself into, so I guess it's time to come clean.

Looking at both of them, I open my mouth to start talking when my phone beeps out with a new message. Habit makes me look at it before I could really think, and when I do, I'm smiling.

_Aww, Kristoff. Ya little moron._

The picture is him and his little brother duck-facing with my two large supreme pizzas that he's got for me. The text at the bottom says: _Got all your shit. Be there in a second._

Yep, he's a moron, but he's my moron. If things really do go to shit, I could at least have a belly full of my favorite pizza before charges are put on me.

_Well, let's get this pity party started right!_

* * *

**AN: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair? I guess that won't work as she's got the pixie cut now. I know, it's not so cutesy, but I plan to bring the cute back in the final chapter. **

**And for the ones who are wondering, Elsa has just moved into a new country. Sicknesses are different in different countries. That's why many people need to get certain vaccines before they could enter certain countries or they could actually die from the diseases. Even though it's a cold, it still effects Elsa badly. I'll explain more about it later.**

**As always: comments, concerns, and ****informed**** critiques are forever welcomed in the reviews. Everyone was real talkative about the cutesy Olaf I made. My dog did a lot of stuff like that so I had a lot of background knowledge. XD Thank you all for being so supportive and kind for your reviews. Each one is like a shot of caffeine to me.**

**So, until next time, Au revoir.**


	5. People, Pictures, and Purple Puppies

**Alright, I'm going to be brutally honest and say that I wasn't even sure that there was going to be an update today. June is just brutal, and has far too much shit to do. But I pushed through to get this here, so here it stays.**

**I know that I haven't done this in a while, but I'm going to have to skip next week and update two Thursdays from now. Sorry, but I need a bit of a rest.**

**But, huh? Can you guys and gals believe that this is the last chapter, because it is. And I think it's my longest chapter for this story. :) **

**So without further ado, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I'm just having a blast at making up what I like.**

**Warning: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: People, Pictures, and Purple Puppies

As much as I would love to detail each and every word that I said, it's not really important. I just told Oaken and Punz what happened. I pretty much started after when I had left from Tiana's workplace, since Oaken could vouch for me on that and worked my way to the present.

I'm glad that I had the water bottle close by, because even my shortened version of what happened was pretty long.

But after all was said and done, I was nervous. Honestly, in that freezer of an apartment, I had sweat on my eyebrows. I've gotten into some stupid situations because of the jackasses that I call my friends. But this…

I really fucked up. I really did.

No matter what way I looked at it, I just straight-up fucked up big time. There's no detention or Saturday School for this. It's going to be criminal fucking charges that will stay with me until my dying day. I swear to God, I could almost feel my hair turning white from the stress I felt.

But I'm telling you now: Today, my faith in Karma has been restored.

Why? 'Cause Karma made Rapunzel the most chillest/weirdest person on Earth. And before you all say anything, don't go all grammar Nazi on me.

Through my whole confession of my oh-so horrible sins, she never yelled or interrupted me. And at the end of it, she hugged me. And I mean full-on, with two surprisingly muscular arms, bear hug. It wasn't as weird as it was unexpected. I like a hug as much as the person right next to me, (a.k.a. Oaken) but I only had one thing on my mind as she hugged me.

_Why in hell is she hugging the person that broke into her friend's place?_

I basically said the same thing to her face, so I got my answer.

First, she corrected in by saying that the apartment was actually hers and Elsa's. They're roommates and had been friends since forever. It's easy that they're friends since they're family. Cousins actually. They even graduated together from the same college.

And I now know why I recognize her. The graduation picture that I saw earlier had the younger versions of Punz and Elsa.

Besides that, she told me that this was the best way that the whole shit-fest could have gone. She said it better, but you get what I mean. She basically compared me to dear Mother Teresa and couldn't stop thanking me for looking after her best friend and her best friend's puppy. Like I said, Karma made Punz into the weirdest and calmest person I know.

The only part that she really got mad was about how easy the door broke. Pinocchio backed it up with his report on all of the aging and rot the door and the door frame had. She basically told us that she would break down the doors of the apartment complex's office building with a frying pan. That way they would really need to really fix the doors.

It was a good thing that Oaken and I talked her out of that plan, but she's still weird. Kinda like a kid's mind in the body of a hot brunette.

So, all of this drama tied up a lot easier than I would have imagined. I psyched myself out for nothing.

But I remembered something very important: None of this would have happened if Elsa wasn't so bat-shit sick. There's sickness and there was Elsa's sickness. When I asked Punz and Oaken, I mostly thought that maybe she had a shitty immune system. But they explained it better and told me a bunch of other stuff.

Apparently, Elsa is Norwegian while Punz is half-German, half-Norwegian. They were cousins, but Elsa's side of the family lived in Norway while Rapunzel's side lived in Germany. The family was one of those close-knit kinds, so they visited each other a lot. When they were younger, summer was the only season that they could meet up without school getting in the way. Later, Punz wanted to stay in Norway and with her cousin so badly that she convinced her parents to allow her to move in with her uncle. Punz and Elsa grew up and moved out of Norway and immigrated to the U.S. about a year ago. Punz became a painter and Elsa became the professor at my university.

Honestly, I think Punz rambles more than I do. And that's saying something.

Anyway, the thing that happened was that sicknesses are different in different places. Shocking, I know. But that explains why traveling gets so expensive, because if you don't get vaccinated, some of those diseases can and will kill.

As fucked up as that sounds, it's alright in this situation. Punz had caught the cold from some careless ass and she was as loopy and shit-crazy as Elsa was now. Even Oaken jumped in and told his little backstory of his horrible first cold when he first moved over. Besides that, when Punz got better, she passed it onto Elsa and the whole story comes together.

Yep. It was a longer conversation than I ever wanted to listen through, but I did. And I was tense as hell though the entire thing. Maybe I was still waiting for the axe to drop on my neck. Because I couldn't be getting away this easily, right? I mean…right?

_Damn, I think I used up all my good fortune for the next year. Thanks, Elsa._

Oh, and before I forget, Ms. Vinters's first name is Elsa. That's what Punz keeps calling her, so I will, too. Also, because I really like it. The name 'Elsa Vinters' has a nice ring to it.

But I'm probably not making sense. Too much drama in a day does fuck up a brain. Right now, the drama is just ever so slowly leaving my system, but I was still absorbing what's happening around me. But before the fact that I'm getting off scotch-free could really set in, my thoughts were pulled away by another set of voices.

I was still on the floor as Elsa's pillow, so I couldn't really see who had come, but it didn't take me long to recognize my not-so-mysteriously-murdered friend and his little brother. Pinocchio was being the little helper that he was until Kristoff tapped him on the back. Still, he greeted the two with a smile and pointed them to our little gathering.

"Well, I'm fashionably late as always!"

I face palmed, hard.

And that's why Kristoff is a complete goober. He's a sloppy, rude, and idiotic goober.

And I wouldn't change that for the world.

…If any of you dare tell him that, I'll just deny it.

Anyway, I could ignore his horrible intro line this one time as I caught sight of a large liter of Sprite and the grocery bag in Sven's arms and the smell of my delicious supreme pizza drifted through the air.

_Three cheers. The cavalry's arrived fashionably late._

"Alright Bjorgman. Stop parading around my food before you lose a hand." Seriously, I ate nothing but water today, so he should be afraid. Very afraid.

Good thing that he's not brain dead, or he really would have lost a hand. Anyway, he falls on his knees like a knight in shining armor to present the cheesy heaven that is pizza. He speaks in a solemn and mature voice, sounding years older than he really was.

"My dear Princess, I have traveled across the lands for the Sacred Manna of Heaven and the Holy Drink of Immunity. I have succeeded in my quest and present them as tributes of my undying loyalty."

Dead fricking silence.

And then, I can't. I just can't.

I bust out laughing at the idiot. I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying. I can't see and my lungs are burning and I can't stop. I got to hold myself to not shake too much and wake up Elsa, but…

"Hmm…"

Too late.

Her head was on my lap and with my laughing, I shook the poor white-blonde awake. I'm doing my best to control the last of my giggles when she opens her eyes to look at me. It's still the hazy blue of her cold, but at least she's seems okay. I quickly move the cold-watered paper towel off of her forehead before I start talking to her.

Well… First, I glare at the dipshit for making me laugh.

_You prancing thespian. Can't you be serious for one afternoon, instead of your multiple personality shittery that you do?_

And then I calmly talk to Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa. How do you feel?" Without really thinking about it, I start running my fingers though her hair again. I like playing with her long, blonde hair and I think she does too as she leans closer to my hand like a kitten would.

_Warning: Cuteness Level High._

"I'm… hungry."

Oh, wow. Any food that she'll eat will most likely come back up, and no offense, but I'm not cleaning puke. That's where I put my foot down. I look at my phone and check to see if I could maybe slip in some more medicine to her. But nah, it's only been two hours. So, I turn to Oaken and repeat what she told me to him.

"Ya, I'll go an' fex soom up fer Elsa." Oaken replies with his usual jolly voice.

My eyes follow Oaken as he moves from the love seat and into the kitchen. Remember that huge pot that he brought in? Well, it has the Oaken's secret family recipe for sodd. Basically, it's stew with mutton and meatballs. Oaken ate it when he was sick, he made it for Rapunzel when she was sick, and now he made it again for Elsa. I don't know about you, but I feel like a tradition is being made.

Anyway, the smells of the cuisines of the Italians mix in with the Norwegians so well that it makes my stomach gurgle. Oh, well. I gotta feed this, so…

"Hey, Sven? Can you please give me a cup of Sprite? The cups are in the cabinet to the far right." Aww, and there he goes. Sven is really such a sweet little guy that I could almost forget who he's related to, because those two couldn't be further different.

But they love each other, and I love the two brothers. I just show it differently for each. Why do you think I was so pissed off at the idiot for speeding?

The little gentleman gives me some liquid goodness, while his clumsy knight of a brother gives me a slice of cheese heaven on a paper towel. I'm about to swallow the slice whole, when I see Sven shifting on his feet. It's not much, but I know him better. He's nervous about something.

When I look where he's looking, all I see is Kristoff being a doof with Punz. But I can also see a specific white fluff trying to sneak a nip at the thespian knight's hard-earned meal. Sven loves animals, but that particular animal is in the lap of a stranger. Sven is quiet around new people, while the bumbling knight is as chipper as always.

Oh, well. I could always sneak an interception.

But I don't really need to as Pinocchio's voice cuts through the domestic setting.

"Ma'am, I finished with your door." And damn, he's been working like a champ. Poor dude worked up a lot of sweat. Even though I have a bad view from the floor, I can still see that the door has been worked on. The knob and lock shine out from the wood and a bunch of splintered and rotten pieces litter the floor. "If you can be so kind as to let me borrow a broom, I would gladly clean up the threshold before I leave."

D to the A to the M to the N. Now that is some quality service.

Punz lets Pinocchio borrow her broom and the guy keeps his word on cleaning the doorway. It's been sweating hellfire all day, and he's been working as hard as he could and hasn't complained for shit. Sometimes, you gotta let people know that they're appreciated.

So, when we start dealing with the payment, I paid the bill with my beloved emergency credit card. And guess what? The cost was even lower than what Mr. Geppetto had said earlier. When I asked, Pinocchio stated that he was here shorter than his father had expected, so the ending price was lowered. It was almost too easy to give him my emergency twenty dollar bill for a tip.

Trust me, when that damn door finally closed, I could easily say that he earned it. You could feel the air getting cooler by the second. Oh, he did try to say that it was too much, but I'm a stubborn bitch. All I need to know was that if I had to do that job, I would straight up quit and go freezer diving for chocolate ice-cream.

Sadly, he was a stubborn bastard, too. It did surprise me, but I still pushed. In the end, we came up with a deal. He took my twenty and gave me back a ten, but Pinocchio had to stay and eat one slice with us. It was an easy deal to make after I heard his own stomach grumble for food. He blushed, I teased, and we both won.

And after our little haggling battle, the apartment was almost calm again. Kristoff and Pinocchio were chatting and eating, Sven and Punz were playing with the little menace in white, and I finally had my pizza. I ate it one-handed as the other kept playing with Elsa's hair and tried to keep her calm.

It wasn't working too well since a giant of a man keeps trying to make the sick professor eat some delicious sodd. And since Elsa doesn't want to eat any sodd and Oaken is worried for her health, they're in a haggling battle, too. But this round has a lot less negotiating and more refusing from Elsa. She keeps ducking her head and even hiding inside her comforter cocoon to escape the bowl of sodd. I manage to stuff down three slices of the supreme pizza before Oaken admits defeat.

Even so, I can still see that he's worried. I sighed at his sad face and then I look to Elsa.

A small echo of the past springs up in the form of a purple, cowardly, cartoon dog name Courage. As random as it was, it helps to nudge me to help out.

So, I push the randomness out of my head for the moment, give Oaken a silent thumbs up, and I speak very softly.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Her dazed eyes looked back to me.

"Didn't you say that you were hungry?" I know that she can't smell anything with her fucked up sinuses, so that means she really can't taste anything. But food is food.

"I no want that…"

"Oh, and what would you like to eat?" I cross my fingers to hope that it's the pizza. That is at least close by and she wouldn't have a chance to change her mind.

She mumbles out the words so badly that I had to ask her to repeat herself. When she does, I just can't stop my laugh.

_Warning: Cuteness Level is on Dangerous. God, this woman is going to kill me with raw cute._

"Sven. Hand over that bag, please." I raise my voice to make sure the younger boy could hear me. He quickly gets up to get the plastic bag that he had set on the dining table with a little stinker following at his heels.

"Thanks, Sven." He gives me a shy little smile in return as he lies on the ground to play with Olaf. I watch for a bit as the little stinker tries biting at Sven's brown hair before I start looking though the plastic bag. At the bottom, three Giant Hershey's Chocolate Bars lay within. Each of them were a different flavor: milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and milk chocolate with almonds.

What can I say? A promise is a promise, and Elsa wants chocolate for lunch, so she's going to gets some. The only thing is that I didn't really know what her favorite kind of chocolate was, so I made Kristoff buy three just in case. Still, I pick out the milk chocolate, since it's kind of a safe bet. I'll just have the other two stored for Elsa for a later day.

I have to use both of my hands to break the bar off into a bunch of little squares, but I do it quickly. I move myself until Elsa's head is on my knees, so I have room for both the chocolates and her head to rest in my lap. Then, I open up the trusty water bottle next to me, so that it's ready. Too much chocolate can make the throat feel all dry and Elsa's is already sick as she is.

So, I carefully pick one chocolate up and gently hold it up.

"Elsa?" I sing-song her name.

It always seems that whenever I turn away, her eyes always close. It's true because when I keep calling to her, she always opens them. And she does it again with her sickly eyes. This time, she doesn't question me as I gently press the chocolate square to her lips.

And whoosh, it's gone.

Not really, but you know what I mean. I could hear Oaken chuckling before moving off, probably to store the sodd for later. All I can do is keep feeding the sick woman on my lap. After I see her swallow the first piece, I press another one to her mouth. This one also goes down without complaint.

I end up with a pattern to the feeding as I give two pieces of chocolate and then a couple sips of the water before repeating myself. And all through this, Elsa has this dopey smile as she eats the chocolate that I hand to her and as I start playing with her hair again. It's like a kid relaxing after finding out all of her dreams had come true.

_Warning: Cuteness Overflow. Mayday, mayday. S.O.S._

But I stay in place, just loving the dazed happiness that she's in. I even give a few pieces to Sven since he's so close, but I make sure he know to not give any to Olaf. Chocolates are deadly for little stinkers like him.

So, this repetition happens for a while before I hear something that stops me cold. The clicking of a camera. The sound of blackmail at the ready.

Looking up, I can suddenly see the future.

Kristoff just sealed his fate.

He will die. Horribly and slowly.

Because the prancing troll just took a picture of me. But what he keeps forgetting is that I'm half-ninja, half-badass.

So, before the little troll-ish look could even begin to leave his face, I untangle my hand from Elsa's hair and reach for my phone. In a flash, I use all my strength to make my phone into a throwing star and hit the douche just above the wrist. He releases his phone with a bunch of curses and starts acting melodramatic again. Everyone else got a good chuckle at his pain.

I just stretch to the phones that fell onto the leather couch and pluck them right up. And who ever said anime and cartoons don't teach anything useful? Hump, I wish I could have gotten my star throw on camera to prove them all wrong.

I easily unlock the douche's phone and skim to the newest picture.

And... God damn it.

I hate to admit it, but Kristoff is a good photographer. He got the angle from just behind and a bit up from me. You couldn't see my face, but you could see how gentle I was in feeding the chocolate to the wrapped-up blonde. You could also see Sven licking chocolate from his lips and a white fluff ball tried biting at his wavy hair.

Really, it was a nice picture. Almost nice enough so that I don't immediately murder a certain someone. But far too dangerous to be left unsupervised.

So, I quickly sent the picture to my phone while making sure no trace of it was left in Kristoff's possession. Only then did I throw it back onto the couch. My own phone was unharmed due to my trustee case that protected it. The screen lit up with the new picture that was just received. As I powered it down for now, the TV powered up. I guess Sven grew bored and had asked for some cartoons.

And with all of this craziness happening, Pinocchio thought he could sneak away undetected. I guess he's not really good in loud crowds, like us. But we at least got to him and were able to say goodbye to him. I just fist bumped him as we said goodbye. I did get a bit down since he was a cool dude to be with, but I don't cling.

If we meet again, then we meet. Maybe I could recommend their services for the dorms' maintenance team.

As soon as the doors closed, Sven just plonked on the floor next to me and watched the cartoon that was playing. And déjà vu happened to hit me.

"Of course. Courage, the Cowardly Dog." Kristoff huffs out as he messes with Sven's hair. I myself just smile. Sven is obsessed with this show, even though it's old as shit.

Still, with how many times I've watched this with Sven, I can safely say that I've seen every episode for this old cartoon as well as I've seen every episode for Game of Thrones. And that's impressive since I don't put anywhere near that much effort to any other TV shows that are out there.

"_HHOOOwwwwwlll… The things I do for love!"_

And there goes his catchphrase. Even though he's a cowardly dog, Courage puts himself though wacky situations to save the woman who adopted him. It's a good lesson to learn, and it can be funny as hell when the moment is right.

But I've already seen this episode, so I look down at Elsa. Strangely, her eyes are still open and looking at me. She's waiting for something.

So, I easily reach over and begin playing with her hair again. That's all it takes for her to give a small yawn before fluttering her eyelids close. She still has the dopey smile as she sleeps.

_Yep. That's all it takes to kill me with cuteness. Some dopey smile._

Still, I'm smiling as I suddenly feel warm.

I'm not saying that I'm in love with the blonde. Oh, hell no. But I can see a small part as to why Oaken has taken it upon himself to look after the duo. They're a pretty okay pair, and I had a lot of fun on what should have been a fucking horrible day.

So, as I lay back with old and new friends, I still have to wonder: Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? I'm not morally perfect, so I'm not cut out for sainthood. Even now, I still wonder why I stayed to help. I just kept making excuse after excuse to stay.

I looked down at the sleeping woman who was part of making this day pretty damn good in my book. I start thinking in my head, hoping that somewhere, she or someone would hear.

_Maybe it not the things I do for love, because I don't know you. Maybe I am a crazy psycho. _

_But I hope you get better soon, Elsa. That way, I could learn more about you and your obsession of chocolate and medieval violence. I hope we could meet normally later on. So then, I could figure out why I did things the way I did. _

_The things I do for you._

* * *

**AN: Author's note will be posted tomorrow.**

**Until next time, Au revoir.**


	6. Author's Note: Thank You

**Author's Note:**

**After 5 chapters and over 15,000 words, "The Things I Do For You" is completed!**

**And I absolutely love it! It's just so charming and all-around fluffy. I wish I could just continue adding chapters to this story. So… I probably am. The urge to make a sequel is just undeniable. I will probably be working on it right now, but maybe I'll wait for another rainy day when I'm sick again. But remember, all of the details are classified, so no spoilers. ;)**

**And I really can't thank you all enough for all the support that you've shown. For all the favoriters and followers, I'm unspeakable happy that you all like my little story. And I truly do love each and every review I get. **_**Kerosene and Fire, frozenfrickals, SnowAndFlakes, snowboardgurl, **_**the always anonymous **_**Guest, Sam, **_**and **_**Kyoko-nyaa**_**, I don't know how to show you all how much your reviews mean to me. But truly, thank you. And I thank all of my silent readers who have given my story a good look and have hopefully enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**And to clear up any lingering confusion, I want to tell you all the backstory to this little tale and why I wrote it the way I did… If you can remember, I was just playing around with the modern college universe and this story really wasn't meant to be where it is now. But I got sick, and this story revolves around that. **

**This past winter, I got my flu shot and barely got sick during the whole season. Honestly, I was glad about it. Then spring came and I met a really cool girl in my university, who is now my friend. She was in one of my classes and we just stated talking. Back then, she had just returned from an internship from Japan. Fricking JAPAN! She told me about it and I listened to every word. She did cough a lot and when I asked if she was okay, she said that she was getting over a flu that she had caught from her stay in Japan. Even though I didn't know it at the time, I was screwed. We met often and now we're friends, but I did catch the flu from her. And I'm telling you now, it was HORRIBLE! I couldn't eat anything solid, sweated through my blankets, hurled up water, and all the shitty stuff of the flu. It got so bad that I didn't leave my bed for an entire day. And I'm dead serious about it.**

**Even though I got a flu shot, it didn't help with anything. That's because the flu in Japan isn't the same as the flu in the U.S.A. The sheer distance from one another allows the two flus to be genetically different, but still be considered the same disease. The flu shot allowed me to make antibodies for the most common flu that was spreading around in my home, but those antibodies did shit against the flu that I caught from my friend. And considering I have no past experiences in any of the diseases from the Far East, my body was basically defenseless. So, my body got steamed-rolled into the ground by it and I couldn't think for my life, so I ended up posting the story I was playing around with.**

**But you guys know how this story ended. I got better and I got a new friend. Now, me and my friend joke about it, but that flu was hell personified. *shudders* But then, I had a brainstorm about my newest story. At first, I was going to have Anna be all lovey-dovey to Elsa and take care of her like the Queen she was, but I needed details. What if Elsa had just moved into the U.S.A.? And what if she had the same misfortune with new sicknesses that I did? And what if Elsa was just so damn naturally adorable? So, I made it happen and made Elsa get all weird-sick from catching a pretty nasty cold. **

**And ta-da, the story was born!**

**And 2015 is looking awesome for me. I just had a lot of fun and will continue to do so as I continue on my adventures in fanfiction. But remember, my next update is next-next Thursday. I just need a bit of a breather from all the graduations and parties that I need to go to. **

**As always: comments, concerns, and ****informed**** critiques are forever welcomed in my humble abode.**

**And so, until next time, Au revoir et Merci pour tout.**

***Jahaira runs off into the sunset, chasing after a familiar, white puppy who had stolen her shoelaces to play with.***


	7. Author's Note: Sequal

**Author's Note: **

**The Sequel Lives On!**

**If anyone who likes this story is still interested, I finally posted my sequel to 'The Things I Do For You.' It may be long overdue, but I feel that it is fitting.**

**So, until next time, Au revoir.**


End file.
